


Scrabble

by pushkin666



Category: QI RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, New Relationship, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen has actually said that in his house if you place a word on the scrabble board you must know what it means.  Alan responded by saying that he wouldn't be playing with Stephen.  Hah little did he know what I would do with them!  Also, this is just after they've gotten together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Alan shifts carefully on the bed, trying not to disturb the scrabble board and stares at the tiles that he has remaining in his hand. There’s really only one word he can play but he wonders what Stephen’s response will be. Picking up the Q he places it carefully on the board next to an I. He looks down at the board for a moment and then up at Stephen who is frowning at him. Stephen moves his gaze from the board to Alan and then back again. 

"What does it mean Alan?” he asks. “If you don't know what the meaning is you can't play the word. You know the rules."

Alan brushes the curls away from his face and thinks for a few seconds. His fingers touch the scrabble tiles making up the word and then he looks up at Stephen and smiles. "It means us, Stephen."


End file.
